Torn Rivalry
by Heart's Fate
Summary: A small gang of mutants must face choices that may bring an end to their longtime friendships. Can they come to terms with their decisions or will they realize what's more important? XMen Evolution x Sailor Moon.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of the characters from Sailor Moon or X-Men Evolution. They belong to their rightful creators.

Can also be found at my fanfiction journal..

**Author Notes**: Rated for violence and because I tend to curse alot in my stories. If it gets more mature (cause I'm known for doing that on occasion) you'll recieve the edited chapter with the unedited chapter posted on my livejournal. I'll let you know when that happens. This is AU-ish on the part of the cast from Sailor Moon mainly with me tweaking some things from the plot of X-Men Evolution. They don't have their Senshi powers in this, but their powers are based of their powers. The only characters from Sailor Moon who are too appear are Makoto, Rei, Michiru, Haruka, Mamoru and Setsuna. It will more or less focus on mainly Makoto and Rei. Only set pairings are Haruka/Michiru and Setsuna/Logan. All other pairings that may appear up in the air. Suggestions are nice. . Please don't forget to read and review. Reviews aren't required but they do make the author happy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**_Bayville, New York. 10:15 a.m. Xavier Institute for Gifted Children_**

The professor wheeled himself to Cerebro; the bald man reached out for the helmet, placing over his head. The doors to the room closed as the psychic closed his eyes, preparing to scan the world for new mutant activity.

A new mutant in Pennsylvania was detected, as was a signature in Canada and California, however a particular reading in Japan drew his attention. The machine detected six separate signatures within Japan. Charles Xavier smiled, removing the helmet from his head.

_X-Men report to my study_. The psychic received several mental messages of "Right away professor" and the bald man left the room preparing to tell his X-Men about their next mission.

* * *

**_Tokyo, Japan. 1:15 a.m._**

Five figures slipped through the shadows. "Hurry up. We have to get it done before sunrise." A female voice whispered with authority.

"Haruka aren't you tired of doing this?" Another female voice asked.

The tall short haired blonde identified as Haruka stopped, a motioned the caused the others to follow her movement. A pair of light sapphire colored eyes met with challenging emerald.

"We need to if we're going to make the world a better place Makoto."

The brunette frowned at the taller woman. Her amethyst-eyed friend glanced between them; "maybe she's right Ruka? We've done this long enough. Shouldn't we find another way?"

Haruka groaned. She didn't deal with others undermining her authority. "Not you too Rei."

A small hand reached out and rested on the blonde's shoulder. "You know Setsuna wouldn't want us to do this."

The tall woman glared angrily at the ground, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Now let's go." She shrugged off the aqua haired woman's hand and ran ahead.

"Michiru..."

The aqua haired woman waved off Rei's words. "Let's go." She repeated calmly, hurrying after the blonde.

Makoto and Rei exchanged looks with one another, unsure of what they should do. The pair nearly jumped as strong arms wrapped around their shoulders. The young women looked up at the lone male in their group. The dark haired man smiled at his sister and friend, gently pushing them forward before Haruka decided to really force them.

**-X-**

They arrived shortly to their destination, Haruka and Michiru waiting impatiently within the shadows of the alley beside their target.

"What took you so long?" Haruka hissed, eyes pinning the trio before her as she ignored the calmly hand of Michiru.

"The girls' just needed a talk." The dark haired man answered matching Haruka's gaze.

The blonde didn't press the issue; she only wanted to get this over with so they could return home before Setsuna woke up.

"Makoto get ready. We're going to need you to short-circuit the alarm."

The brunette nodded and walked farther into the shadows, disappearing from the other's sight. Haruka turned back to the other, who had already reverted to their normal stances.

"When she returns, Michiru will travel from her hand mirror to the mirror within. Rei, you and Makoto have look out duty tonight. Mamoru, you'll come in with me once Michiru has unlocked the store. Is that clear?" The trio nodded at their orders for the night, silently waiting for the return of their lightening wielding friend.

"Done." Makoto whispered, remerging from the shadows to the group and smile on her face as she retracted the electric power surrounding her finger, "and I managed to not blow something else up this time."

A small smirk appeared on Haruka's lips and she patted the younger teen on the head. "Good. Now you had Rei look out tonight."

The brunette nodded as she leaned back against the wall of the building. Michiru removed her mirror from her bag, handing the golden object to Rei. The small group watched in fascination, as always, as the aqua haired teen's body shattered into millions of pieces of what appeared to be broken glass. The shards rose into the air and disappeared into the mirror's face within seconds.

Mamoru whistled, "No matter how many times I see her doing that it still amazes me."

The young man grunted as Makoto elbowed his side, his dark sapphire eyes glaring at her for the action. She pointed to the side door a little farther down from their position and the aqua haired woman poked her head out, motioning for Mamoru and Haruka. Without any hesitation the two hurried to door and disappeared within.

"Do you really think we should stop doing this?" Rei asked from beside her. The raven-haired teen continued to play with the mirror in her hands.

Makoto sighed, looking up at the sky. "I do. We're going to get caught one day. Sets wasn't the least bit happy the last time we pulled a stunt like this. Sure we're stealing from a person who stole something valuable from another but aren't we just lowering ourselves to his level? Besides, we're mutants Rei. If the police catch us we'll be in even more trouble. You know how the world takes to our kind."

The other teen remained silent. Makoto waited to speak in case her friend decided to say something, when she didn't the brunette glanced at the shorter teen. Rei's head was tilted up, a distant look in her eyes.

"Rei? What's wrong?"

"Someone's watching us."

Makoto instantly took a defensive stance, her eyes darting back and forth for any sign of trouble. Rei blinked as she mirrored her best friends posture. The raven-haired teen hurried out of the alleyway and to the street, turning to one side, Makoto right behind her.

In the distant to two teens could see the outlines of five figures. The hairs on the back of the girls' necks rose as they retained their defensive positions. One of the figures disappeared within a blink of an eye and before they knew it Makoto and Rei found themselves butt face on the pavement.

"What the hell was that?" Makoto asked.

"Another mutant." Rei answered, eyeing the figures as they approached.

The two girls jumped back as a silver haired teen with tanned skin appeared in front of them.

"Well are you two ladies just gorgeous." The silver haired male stated hurriedly.

Two pairs of eyes blinked in confusion before their eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you said but you need to back away." Makoto threatened.

"Oh, feisty I like that." The fast talking teen smirked.

"Pietro, stand down."

The fast talking youth growled in response but nonetheless before the girls could blink Pietro disappeared from in front of them and appeared beside a well-suited woman with black hair pinned up in a bun. Glasses adorned her face as she scrutinizes the teens before her.

"You are them, then. I thought there were more of you." The woman stated

Makoto's gaze shifted to the building just a few steps away before her attention shifted back to five imposing figures. The silver haired teen named Pietro stood to the left side, arms crossed over his chest with an extremely bored expression on his face. Beside him a rather large man with blonde hair styled like a Mohawk and green overalls stood, a frown donning his features. The dominant woman stood beside his, what seemed like a permanent scowl gracing her otherwise beautiful face. Crotched down beside her was a rather pale skinned twin with frog like features; his eyes followed a fly. The girls watched in disgust as his long green tongue flew out of his mouth and towards the insect. The fifth teen stood a little distance away; his messy long brown hair hid his face from the girls' view with a brown leather jacket over a black short sleeved shirt and a pair of gloves with the fingers cut off. The young woman watched the postures of the group in front of them unsure what to do. Neither moved their defenses raised, preparing for anything that may be thrown at them.

"What do you want?" Rei finally asked, eyes glaring at the five.

"They speak English, yo." The slimy looking teen on all fours in front of them stated.

Makoto's nose scrunched up in disgust. "What the hell are you?"

"The name's Toad." The frog like teen stated with an uncharming smiled.

Rei frowned, "I wonder why."

"Boys enough." The dark haired stated her voice leaving no room for an argument. She stepped closer only for Makoto and Rei to prepare for battle. The older woman watched with slight interest as the flames engulfed the black-haired teens' hands, the brunette beside her had her hand extend towards the five lightening bolts circling her hand.

"My impressive aren't you?" She stated, a small smile gracing her features. "Allow me to introduce my team and myself. My name is Mystique." Before the girls' very eyes the woman's image changed. Her fair skin began to disappear only to be replaced with dark blue skin; her dark hair changed to a red hue with yellow cat like eyes.

"This is Lance Alvers." The shift-shaper motioned to her far right to the handsome brown haired teen; he glanced up at the girl's with a stoic expression as Mystique called his name. The red haired mutant motioned to the frog-like mutant beside her. "You've met Todd Tolansky."

Rei scowled, sharing a look with Makoto, the girls' voicing together, "Unfortunately"

Mystique continued as though she had never been interrupted. "Fred Dukes" she motioned to the large blonde to her left. "And Pietro Maximoff, our very own Quicksilver."

The speed-demon watched the pair with interest, a smirk now replacing his once bored expression. Again before the girls' had a chance to blink, the silver-haired teen ran circles around the pair. The flames in Rei's hands extinguished from the gust of wind left behind him.

"Get away from them!" Haruka shouted, her hand extended out in front of her.

Pietro stopped momentarily to glance at the new arrival. The sandy-blonde teen glared at the young man, her sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously as a strong gust of wind rushed towards the silver-haired mutant. Pietro groaned as his back collided with the metal pole of a street light.

"Hey, watch it Blondie!" Lance sneered, his hands extended in front of him as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

The ground beneath the teen's feet shook violently. Mamoru and Michiru appeared behind Haruka staring at the teen. Makoto shook her head and flicked her right wrist outwards; a thorny vine shot outwards toward the young man.

"I don't think so." She pulled her arm back, the tremors stopped as Lance fall backwards to the ground.

The others sprung to action to moment Lance had hit the street. Rei took joy in playing target practice with Toad as the slimly teen hurried hopped away from her fireballs. Mamoru fought hand to hand with Mystique as the blue skinned woman had long since grown tired of trying to restrain her mutants. Lance fought against the vines surrounding his body, his hand ripping the vines from the ground only for them to grew anew and wrap around his form again. Michiru dealt with the massive Fred Dukes, he large hand swinging forward to fit her only for her to shatter and rematerialize behind him. The young woman then caused a small water puddle to appear beneath him, she couldn't suppress her giggle as she watched his arms frail out around him to prevent the large teen from falling. Pietro recovered quickly, running circles around the blonde haired woman who had thrown him, tossing in more then a few punches at her as he gained the upper hand. The fight between mutants continued as Mystique's mutant gained the upper hand against Makoto and her friends. The brown haired girl backed away from Lance, the young man ready to throw another punch at her.

"We have to go!" She heard Haruka yell over the approaching sound of sirens.

"Already leaving me?" Lance taunted, "and I was having so much fun."

Makoto growled "I'm sure you were." She kicked out at the teen; Lance doubled over holding his stomach.

"Mako let's go!" Rei yelled, grabbing her friends arm and dragging her to where Haruka and the others had run off.

Pietro prepared himself to chase after them but stopped as Mystique threw her arm in front of him. "No, let them go for now. We'll see them again tomorrow."

"Good I want to get the bitch for making me fall." Fred grumbled, cracking his knuckles.

Mystique glared at the teen, "We aren't here to destroy them. We are here to get them to see our side of things. Xavier will be coming soon; we will need to recruit them before he gets to spread the good word of his X-Men."

She turned to walk away; her true form replaced with the human body she often carried in public. The four boys glanced at one another, unsure of whether or not the liked the idea of new members to their 'club' but followed the raven-haired to the car nonetheless.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of the characters from Sailor Moon or X-Men Evolution. They belong to their rightful creators.

**Author Notes**: I still haven't decided on the pairings for Makoto, Rei, and Mamoru. Setusna/Logan and Haruka/Michiru are set in stone. Any suggestions are nice. I'm really sorry that this is late, but I do a lot of babysitting. With the kids I watch I can't seat to write without my concentration being broken and the baby needs my full attention anyway, so I only get the chance to write late at night. I'm also sorry if I got any character out of their character. It's been a while since I've written some of them and I have to get back into the habit of writing them. Any way, hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review if you get the chance.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Emerald eyes opened, a groan slipped from the teen's lips at the brightness in her room. Makoto threw the covers from her body, swinging her feet over the side of the bed. _That's it. I'm telling Ruka, no more late night raids to play Robin Hood._

The door to her bedroom opened, the young woman having grown accustomed to it over the many years she stayed in the Meioh estate. A black covered head poked in and amethyst eyes stared at the teen.

"Good you're awake." Rei smiled, pushing the door open further and entering. The raven-haired teen walked to her friend and sat at the edge of the bed. "Setsuna is lecturing Haruka about last night."

Makoto flinched at the mention of their guardian Setsuna Meioh. . She could just imagine what the older woman had to say about their late night escapade. It would only be a matter of time before the woman made her way to talk to the others. Makoto and Rei jumped as someone knocked on the door to the brunette's room, a dark haired man poking his head through the gap to look at them.

"Mamo" Rei greeted her older brother.

The teen smiled slightly and stepped into the room. "Sets sent me here. She wanted to talk to Haruka and Michiru alone and said she'd get to us when she finished with them."

The two girls nodded, making room on the bed of the older teen. Both easily saw the distress look on the normally calm teen. Makoto reached out and gently tugged on small-lopped earring in his left ear.

"Mamoru what's wrong?"

The dark haired teen shook his head. "Setsuna was laying it pretty thick on Haruka. She wasn't thrilled in the least that we got into a fight with those other mutants."

"Of course I didn't." The trio jumped at the sudden voice; their attention turned to the open bedroom door. A tall young woman stood before them, her dark hair was pulled half up into a bun as the rest of her long hair flowed down her back.

Makoto, Rei and Mamoru glanced at one another, each honestly afraid to speak to the woman who'd been their parental figure for a good number of years. After a short and silent conversation using their eyes, Rei opened her mouth prepared to explain however Setsuna held up her hand to prevent the teen from saying a word.

The dark haired woman stepped further into the room; her eyes pinned of the three teens, a stoic expression on her face. "What were you thinking?" She asked, looking from one teen to the other.

Mamoru sighed, stepping up as the oldest of the three to speak. "We had to. It wasn't right that Jiro got away with stealing that necklace. You know the cops weren't going to do anything about it because he's a big name. Someone needed to give him a taste of his own medicine."

A delicate brow rose on the woman's beautiful face, "So this was your idea then?"

The man stood silent for a moment, not waiting to rat out his long time friend but not wanting to take the blunt of Setsuna's wrath on himself. A small hand touched his arm as Rei and Makoto stood on either side of him.

"It was our decision." The girl's replied together, sure to emphasize on the point that none of them had come up with the idea on their own.

Setsuna nodded shortly, her arms crossed over her chest as she eyed the teens. Her attention quickly shifted to the opened door, momentarily confusing the three teens until Michiru appeared. The aqua-haired teen's face held nothing that would give away her current feelings.

"Haruka has left and we seem to have some guests." She stated, staring directly into their guardians' eyes.

Setsuna nodded, walking towards Michiru. "You haven't escaped from discussing this." She stated to the others, never glancing at them. "Now come, we must greet our guests."

The four reminded in the room a full seconds longer. "I hate when she does that." Makoto mumbled, the others either nodding or laughing in response.

The three quickly sobered up before they followed their guardian not wanting to unsure her wrath further for being rude. They had just entered the hallway when they heard Setsuna speaking with their unknown guest.

"Professor Charles Xavier, it's a pleasure." Setsuna greeted, extending her hand to shake with the older man's.

Charles smiled at the woman, taking her hand. "You've heard of me."

"Who hasn't? You are quiet the inspiration for a lot of mutants." Setsuna smiled, her eyes traveling over the others that accompanied the Professor. "These must be the X-Men. Don't act so surprised."

One of the X-Men stepped forward, a short pretty young woman with her brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail. "Are you like a telepath like Jean and the Professor?"

Setsuna chuckled, "No; my mutant abilities deal with time. I able to freeze it and travel through time as I wish. I can see the past, present and future. My name is Setsuna Meioh."

"Is she one of the mutants we came here for Prof?" Professor Xavier nodded at the young teenager. "But I thought you said there were six signatures."

"You mean my wards?" Setsuna's gazed shifted down the hall; the X-Men could feel the sudden tension in the air. They watched as four teenagers walked towards them and despite the glare they were receiving from Setsuna the four smiled at the guests.

"Mischievous aren't they?" Charles smiled warmly at Setsuna; the woman's nerves calming.

"Professor, these are my adopted children Makoto, Mamoru, Rei and Michiru." She motioned to each teen individually as they bowed in respect.

"Ain't there suppose ta be another one of y'all?" A pale skinned teen asked.

Setsuna nodded, "yes, however, Haruka and I aren't seeing eye to eye at the moment. Why don't we take this to the living room." She motioned to the opening to her right.

Xavier and his X-Men were the first to move, following Setsuna and Michru into the room while Makoto, Rei, and Mamoru slacked behind.

Makoto's arms crossed over her chest as she eyed the backs of the X-Men. "Do you think we should trust them?"

Mamoru shrugged, "They haven't done anything to displace our trust"  
"They could be like that gang from last night." Makoto frowned, silently reminding herself to strangle the brown haired teen from the night before with her vines.

Rei opened her mouth to comment on the matter, only Michiru's voice interrupted her. The aqua-haired teen stepped back out towards them.

"Setsuna wants you three inside with us before we continue." The older teen stated, turning on her heel.

The trio exchanged looked and entered the living room. One glance at Setsuna told them they were in for more then just getting reprimanded tonight.

"Now that we are all here," Setsuna began, her gaze returning to Charles. "I believe we were here for more then just idle talk professor."

"They want us to join them." Rei stated without missing a beat, her 'siblings' attention turned from their guests to her.

Xavier's brow rose, "How did you..."

"I'm able to read other's minds, while I wasn't able to read yours or the red haired woman's mind. It's ringing loud and clear from the others." She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Especially that one." Rei pointed to the youngest looking mutant.

Everyone turned as the teen with her brown hair pulled up smiled sheepishly. Charles chuckled, "I believe introductions are in order. These are some of the students at my institute and apart of the team we've termed the X-Men.

"Scott Summers," a dark brown haired teen beside the professor stood up. His eyes were hidden from view by the red tinted sunglasses but his stoic expression was enough to make Makoto shiver, knowing he wasn't playing any type of game. "Jean Grey." The redhead Rei had mentioned moments before smiled warmly at them. "Kitty Pryde." The pretty brunette enthusiastically waved at the group before them, her eyes very welcoming although she still carried herself sheepishly. "Kurt Wagner." The teen with such black hair it looked dark blue smiled as them. "And Rogue." The gothic teen glanced at them tiredly, her emerald eyes traveled over the group silently assessing them.

"And him?" Makoto asked, pointing to the intimidating man beside the Professor.

Charles smiled, looking at the man. "This is Logan. He is one of the teachers at the institute." The gruff looking man, scowled at them, his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"How welcoming." Rei mumbled.

"If you don't mind me asking professor but what are their powers?" Scott asked, his face turned towards his mentor.

"That is a good question Scott. Miss Rei has already shown us her power but I don't believe that is all of it, is it dear?"

Rei shook her head, "No; I am able to manipulate fire at will." The teen snapped her fingers as a small flame covered her fingertips. She brought her burning hand to her face and blow at the flames, extinguishing them. The raven-haired teen show cased her undamaged fingers.

Mamoru extended his hand, requesting Scott's class ring. The blue-eyed teen closed his hand around the golden object as his eyes closed. "Scott Summers; you're eighteen years old. You were orphaned at the age of eight due to a plane crash, losing both your parents and a brother. You also aren't able to control your powers because of traumatic hit to your head. You..."

"How do you know all that?" Scott's voice broke through Mamoru's connection. His sapphire eyes opened, meeting the protected gaze of Scott's.

"It's my power. I use Psychometry to learn information about someone by touching something that belonged to them." He handed the ring back to the field leader of the X-Men. "I can also heal others and myself when I focus my energy."

"Kind of like vhat Logan can do? Only you can heal others." Kurt asked, his German accent potent with each word.

Mamoru shrugged, "I guess."

"What 'bout the other two? What are your mutations?" Rogue asked, wanting to get this over and done with and return home as soon as possible.

Michiru smiled at the guests, standing to her feet. The teen walked to the white piano tucked in the corner, grabbing the handle of her mirror. She handed the object to Kitty, the younger girl looked between the mirror to Michiru in confusion as the teal haired woman only smiled. Within seconds her body shattered before the X-Men's eyes, the pieces quickly disappearing within the mirror. Kitty's free hand flew to her mouth, shocked.

"W-where did she go?"

Makoto pointed to the glass mirror that hung in the southern part of the room. Rei laughed as she counted down with her hand as Mamoru vocally counted to 10.

"One." Mamoru chuckled.

The sound of shattering glass once again filled the room and the pieces that were Michiru erupted from the wall mirror. Before their very eyes, the pieces joined together like a puzzle to form the body of the seventeen-year-old girl.

"Whoa...that was totally cool!" Kitty squealed.

Michiru smiled as the last piece joined her body. "It's a fun little trick. As long as I know the layout of the room that contains the mirror, I can travel between them."

"Michi, don't be so modest." Makoto laughed, her attention focused of the X-Men. "She can also control water."

"You are the only one who hasn't told us your mutation." Scott stated.

The green eyed teen shrugged, "Well I can manipulate plant life." She walked towards the window, opening it as she motioned for the others to follow her. The teen extended a finger; a small smile played on her lips as a rose sprouted from dirt below. The rose's vine continued to grow up the outer shell of the house and entered the room via window. It followed the movement of Makoto's finger as the teen pointed to the un-phased Rogue; the gothic teen blinked as the petals of the rose brushed her cheek.

Rogue yelped in surprise as a soft current of electricity traveled through the petals to her cheek. Retracting her head the southern belle rubbing her tingly cheek. "What the hell was that?"

Makoto smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "My power, I'm able to send electric currents through the plants I control or my fingers." She snapped her fingers and the rose slithered back outside.

Professor Xavier watched each teen in interest, nodding in conformation to Logan. "I wish to discuss the possibility of you and your wards joining my institute."

Setsuna nodded, motioning to Makoto and Rei. "Why don't you girls' go and get some refreshments for our guests."

The teens nodded in returned, heading out of the living room in favor of the kitchen. They returned moments later each carrying a tray with drinks and slices of the chocolate cake Makoto had made the day before. As she stepped through the threshold, Rei's tray fell from her hands. Her brother by her side in seconds as the raven-haired teen held her head, teeth clenched tightly together.

"Suna, Haruka's calling for help."


End file.
